M.U.T.O. (MLP)
The M.U.T.O.s (ムートー, Mūtō) are giant prehistoric parasite kaiju who first appeared in the 2014 Legendary Godzilla film, Godzilla. Their name stands for Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. They are members of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. The male M.U.T.O.'s name is Hokmuto and the female M.U.T.O.'s name is Femuto. They and their Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and they became one of the main protagonists and members of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Legendary ''Godzilla'' The M.U.T.O.s were discovered in 1999 after a mining operation drilled into a cave containing two pods containing the M.U.T.O.s, one of which had already hatched. The newly hatched male M.U.T.O, who had hatched after being disturbed by the cave collapsing, burrowed his way to a nuclear power plant in Equestria, where he caused the plant to collapse from underneath and causing the entire area to be evacuated because of radiation leaking from the plant. Despite the destruction of the plant, the M.U.T.O. attached himself to the reactor and entered a cocoon-like state, absorbing all the radiation from the surrounding area. The second pod containing the female M.U.T.O was taken by to the Mountain Nuclear Waste Depository in Applewood. For the next 15 years, the organization Monarch maintained a research base in the ruins of the plant, where they observed and studied the M.U.T.O. while he fed on the reactor. As the reactor was depleted and the M.U.T.O. matured, he began giving off electromagnetic pulses which interfered with Monarch's equipment. Ishiro Serizawa, who was in charge of the operation, regretfully gave the order to kill the M.U.T.O. before he could destroy their base. The cocoon was destroyed with electrical currents released from cables surrounding it. A group of armed operatives approached the remains of the cocoon to confirm the M.U.T.O. was destroyed, but the creature was still alive and attacked them. The M.U.T.O. laid waste to the power plant once again before sprouting his wings and taking off. The United States Navy, under the command of Admiral William Stenz, began to pursue the M.U.T.O. as it crossed the Pacific Ocean. Eventually, the male M.U.T.O. arrived in Haywaii, where he had dragged a nuclear sub ashore and was feeding on its torpedoes. A group of soldiers were sent to investigate, but were attacked by the M.U.T.O.. The Wonderbolts were sent in to try and stop the creature, but the M.U.T.O. released an EMP, causing the Wonderbolts to fall out of the sky and crash. The M.U.T.O. proceeded to terrorize Ponyville but was confronted by Godzilla, who had come ashore to hunt him. The two monsters briefly battled until the M.U.T.O. retreated back over the ocean, with Godzilla in pursuit. Meanwhile, Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham concluded that the male M.U.T.O. was using echolocation to signal to the female M.U.T.O. that he was mature and ready to mate. Serizawa worried that the spore containing the female was not actually dormant and Princess Celestia sent a team to the waste depository to investigate. When the soldiers arrived, the facility was destroyed and the female M.U.T.O. had already broken out. The female M.U.T.O. terrorized the city of Applewood and began to head west to Los Pegasus. The military formed a plan to lure both M.U.T.O.s and Godzilla out to sea with a nuclear warhead, then detonate it in an attempt to kill all three. Two warheads were tranported via a train, but the female M.U.T.O. intercepted it in the Ponyville wilderness and ate one of the warheads. The other warhead was recovered and airlifted to San Franciscolt Bay, where it was armed, but it was stolen by the male M.U.T.O., who presented it to the female in downtown San Franciscolt. After acquiring the warhead, the female M.U.T.O. created a nest and attached her eggs to the warhead, nourishing them with the radiation. The male meanwhile attempted to distract Godzilla, who had broken through the Golden Gate Bridge and come ashore. Eventually, Godzilla reached the nest and took on both M.U.T.O.s at once, while the Mane Nine arrived to recover the armed warhead. The bomb was removed from the nest and ignited a gas explosion to destroy the M.U.T.O.s' eggs. The explosion attracted the attention of the M.U.T.O.s, who had overpowered Godzilla, and they went to investigate. The female M.U.T.O. was stricken with grief after seeing her young killed, but became enraged when she saw the Mane Nine, the ones responsible. Before the M.U.T.O. could kill them, Godzilla emerged from behind her and pummeled her mercilessly with his atomic breath. The male M.U.T.O. attacked Godzilla from behind, allowing the female to pursue the Mane Nine as they attempted to take the bomb out to sea. When the male M.U.T.O. attempted to strike Godzilla from behind once again, Godzilla anticipated it and smacked the M.U.T.O. with his tail, impaling him on a building and killing him. The Mane Nine arrived and grabbed the bomb and placed it on a boat. Unable to defuse it, they started the boat in an attempt to take it out over the bay before it could detonate. However, the female M.U.T.O.'s EMP field disabled the boat, leaving her face-to-face with the Mane Nine. The Mane Nine knew they stood no chance and closed their eyes as she prepared to kill them. Suddenly, the female M.U.T.O. was pulled back by Godzilla, who pried open her jaws and fired his atomic breath down her throat, severing her head from her body and killing her. Gallery GODZILLA Japan 3.jpg|Hokmuto's spore Hokmuto.png|Hokmuto Femuto.png|Femuto Godzilla Smash3 Winged_MUTO.png|Male M.U.T.O. Godzilla Smash3 Eight Legged MUTO.png|Female M.U.T.O. Male M.U.T.O..jpg|Hokmuto in Godzilla Female M.U.T.O..jpg|Femuto in Godzilla M.U.T.O._(2014).png|M.U.T.O. in Godzilla M.U.T.O._(2019).png|M.U.T.O. in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju